This invention relates to the suspension of laterally extending conduits or pipes for carrying water or other fluids from overhead supports, and more particularly to suspending watering apparatus for poultry or other animals, the apparatus being designed for fast on site installation with minimal need for installation tools.
A broad object of this invention is to provide a novel apparatus and method for suspension of a conduit line, including hangers to which the conduit is joined in snap-in relation.
An important object of this invention is to provide watering apparatus for suspension from overhead supports, including a water line of indefinite length having animal operated drinking valves mounted thereon in spaced intervals, and in which the components thereof are readily assembled for ease of installation at the use site such as a poultry house.
While the watering apparatus described is for use in providing water for poultry in poultry houses, it will be understood that apparatus according to the invention may be used for the watering of other animals.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus wherein many of the components of the apparatus are readily snapped together for assembly without the use of tools.
A further object of this invention is to provide such apparatus including non-conductive hangers for the water pipe and associated components including an anti-roost shocker wire.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which is readily assembled without the use of fasteners such as nuts and bolts.
A still further object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which enables broken pipe or other components to be replaced very easily.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus including the use of metal conduit as a non-sag support for PVC water pipe, and which accommodates the differing thermal expansion of the PVC pipe and metal conduit.
A further object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which is designed for ease of fabrication and installation, and accordingly, to minimize fabrication and installation costs.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which utilizes light weight flexible PVC pipe as the water pipe, and provides effective non-sagging support for that water pipe.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus having a water line of any desired length for carrying the drinking valves.
A further object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which requires a minimum of attention and maintenance by the operators of the apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simplified method for fabricating and installing an animal watering system.
These objects are accomplished broadly in a conduit system for suspension from overhead supports which includes a plurality of sections of conduit connected together to form a continuous conduit line and a plurality of hangers for supporting that line. The hangers each have means at one end for connection to a support, and have a laterally opening recess at the other end configured to receive the conduit in snap-in relation.
These objects are also accomplished in animal watering apparatus for suspension from overhead supports which includes the following components: A water line consists of a length of pipe having a plurality of longitudinally spaced drinking valves mounted thereon to be operated by the animals. A plurality of elongated drop hangers, for suspension by respective drops, each have means for connection to a drop at one end and a laterally opening recess at its other end configured to receive and support the water pipe and snap-in relation. A length of metal conduit is generally co-extensive in length with the water pipe. The drop hangers each have a second laterally opening recess, intermediate its ends, spaced longitudinally from the pipe recess and configured to receive and support the metal conduit in snap-in relation. A plurality of elongated support hangers each have first and second longitudinally spaced, laterally opening recesses for receiving and supporting, respectively, the water pipe and the metal conduit in snap-in relation. The support hangers are disposed in longitudinally spaced relation along the water line between the drop hangers.
These objects are also accomplished broadly in a method for fabricating a conduit line for suspension from overhead supports which includes the following steps: conduit sections are joined together to form a continuous conduit line; the conduit line is supported by longitudinally spaced elongated hangers; means is formed at one end of each hanger for securing same to an overhead support; a laterally opening recess is formed at the other end of each hanger, configured to receive the conduit in snap-in relation; the conduit line is supported by the hangers.
These objects are also accomplished in a method for fabricating animal watering apparatus including the following steps; fabricating a length of metal conduit; supporting the metal conduit by means of longitudinally spaced elongated drop hangers, adapted for connection to respective suspension drops; forming, in each drop hanger, a first laterally opening recess configured to receive and support the conduit in snap-in relation; fabricating a length of water pipe generally co-extensive with the metal conduit; mounting a plurality of animal operating drinking valves in spaced relation along the water pipe; forming in each drop hanger a second laterally opening recess configured to receive and support the water pipe in snap-in relation; supporting the water pipe by means of the drop hangers; further supporting the water pipe relative to the metal conduit by means of elongated support hangers spaced longitudinally between the drop hangers; and forming in each support hanger first and second longitudinally spaced laterally opening recesses configured, respectively to receive and support the metal conduit and the water pipe in snap-in relation.